


Flowers

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [51]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yasha gives Nott a piggyback ride, while Nott decorates her hair in flowers.





	Flowers

There isn’t a reason for it, this time. There is no powerful sword to hide from the Gentleman with Nott’s body, but Yasha didn’t really mind. She wasn’t that heavy anyway. 

She held Nott’s legs as she walked through town, the rogue’s fingers entwined in her hair, undoing the work she had done on them so she could brush and re-braid it herself. It felt nice. 

She stopped every now and then, plucking flowers from the ground and handing them up to Nott. They had been at this for at least an hour, from what she could tell, and she was sure her hair was full of the colorful flowers. 

She appreciated it. Not as much as she would to put them in her book, but it made Nott pleased so she was fine with it. 

Nott eventually slowed in her work, chin rested against the top of her head as she breathes evenly, arms and hands near her neck. “Do you want to go back to the tavern? Are you done now?”

Nott hummed, “Yeah. I hope you like it, when you see.” 

Yasha headed back to the tavern, dropping Nott off at her room on the way to check her reflection. 

She had been right. Her hair was full of the delicate little flowers. It was beautiful, and Yasha smiled as she prepared to sleep for the night.


End file.
